


Vier Nächte

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Awkwardness, Deutsch | German, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Als sie in der ersten Nacht zu ihm ans Bett trat, erwachte er. Und alles, was er sah, waren ihre Tränen.In der zweiten Nacht waren sie verheiratet. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er ein wenig nervös, als er ins Bett ging.In der dritten Nacht aber, da zog sie ihn noch vor dem Bett in eine innige Umarmung. Er legte seine Lippen warm auf ihren Scheitel – er küsste sie.Als sie in der vierten Nacht wieder nebeneinander im Bett lagen, küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn, und sie schmiegte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen an ihn. In der vierten Nacht schliefen sie miteinander.





	Vier Nächte

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Four nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618330) by [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight)

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Die erste Nacht

Es war seine erste Nacht in Pelrapeire, er war müde vom Weg, und kaum dass er sich ins Bett gelegt und die Decke über sich gezogen hatte, schlief Parzivâl wie ein Stein. Er hörte die Wachen unten vor dem Fenster nicht, und nicht das Rufen der Eulen im höchsten Turm der Burg. Als aber Condwîrâmûrs in dieser ersten Nacht zu ihm ans Bett trat, erwachte er. Und alles, was er sah, waren ihre Tränen.

Ihr unterdrücktes, verzweifeltes Schluchzen war es, das ihn geweckt hatte. Die wunderschöne junge Frau weinte so sehr, dass ihre Wangen ganz nass waren. Sie kniete vor seinem Bett, in ihrem leuchtend weißen Nachthemd, und hatte die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, sie so zu sehen. Wenn er als Kind geweint hatte, hatte seine Mutter ihn immer in den Arm genommen, um ihn zu trösten. Ob das dieser jungen Frau auch helfen würde?

Vorsichtig setzte Parzivâl sich auf. „Meine Herrin, Ihr solltet vor Gott knien, und nicht vor mir.“ Ihn fröstelte in der kühlen Nachtluft, da ihm die Decke von den Schultern gerutscht war, wie kalt musste es dann erst vor dem Bett sein? Zaghaft hielt er Condwîrâmûrs eine Hand hin. „Wollt Ihr Euch nicht zu mir setzen? Oder legt Euch an meiner Stelle ins Bett. Dann müsst Ihr nicht frieren.“ Einladend wies er auf die Matratze neben sich.

Condwîrâmûrs sah durch einen Tränenschleier auf. Ihre Wangen, das sah er im Kerzenschein deutlich, röteten sich verlegen. Noch immer liefen ihr Tränen über die zarte Haut. „Mein Herr… wenn Ihr Euch ehrbar verhalten wollt… wenn Ihr Euch nicht an mir vergeht… dann werde ich mich zu Euch legen.“

„Versprochen. Werde ich nicht tun.“ Bereitwillig rutschte Parzivâl zur Seite und hob die Bettdecke an. Ganz wusste er nicht, was er sich unter „vergreifen“ vorzustellen hatte. Er ahnte etwas, ganz dunkel an der Grenze seines Bewusstseins. Etwas, das er nicht wirklich wusste, das er nur fühlte. Aber das würde er einer Frau ohnehin nie antun. Und gleich darauf war dieses dumpfe Gefühl ohnehin wieder weg.

Condwîrâmûrs legte sich neben ihn, so dicht, dass ihre Schultern sich berührten, und Parzivâl drehte sich halb zu ihr. „Was also betrübt Euch so sehr?“

Sie klagte ihm ihr Leid und erzählte ihm, warum sie in Pelrapeire belagert wurden. König Clâmidê wollte sie heiraten, und er beharrte darauf, obwohl sie ihn mehrmals abgelehnt hatte. Jetzt hatte er die Stadt eingeschlossen, und sie alle mussten hungern. Viele Stadtbewohner waren bereits gestorben, doch sie würde nie in diese Ehe einwilligen. „Eher sterbe ich, bevor dieser Clâmidê meinen Körper und mein Land bekommt“, schluchzte sie, und schmiegte sich trostsuchend noch ein wenig enger an Parzivâl.

Der seufzte leise, und legte dann vorsichtig einen Arm um sie. Er musste an Lîâze denken, die Tochter Gurnemanz‘. Er hatte Gurnemanz versprochen, sie zu heiraten, aber die blendende Schönheit Condwîrâmûrs‘ verwirrte ihn. Für Lîâze hatte er nie viel empfunden. Aber wenn er Condwîrâmûrs ansah, regte sich etwas, tief in seiner Brust. Etwas neues, unbekanntes, das er sich noch nicht erklären konnte.

Er versprach ihr, ihr beizustehen. Gleich morgen wollte er den Kampf gegen Clâmidê und seinen Seneschall Kingrûn wagen. Er würde sie schützen, mit seinem Leben, damit sie das ihre nicht geben musste.

Dann lagen sie den Rest der Nacht eng beieinander in Parzivâls Bett, teilten ihre Wärme und die Geborgenheit einer sanften Umarmung, und sprachen nichts weiter. Als der Morgen graute, schlich Condwîrâmûrs wieder in ihre Kemenate, und Parzivâl blieb alleine zurück.

Die zweite Nacht

In der zweiten Nacht waren sie verheiratet. Parzivâl hatte Kingrûn besiegt, und die Belagerung war aufgehoben worden. Condwîrâmûrs‘ Onkel war gekommen und hatte die hungernde Bevölkerung mit Nahrung versorgt. Und Condwîrâmûrs selbst hatte ihn, Parzivâl, vor allen Leuten umarmt und verkündet, dass sie nie einen anderen Mann würde heiraten wollen. Also hatten sie geheiratet.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Parzivâl ein wenig nervös, als er ins Bett ging, denn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er nicht alleine. Er sah Condwîrâmûrs erröten, als sie ihr Obergewand über den Kopf zog, und schließlich wieder nur im Hemd vor ihm stand. Und er fühlte die Hitze in seinen eigenen Wangen, als er sich ebenfalls auszog. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich die intensive Röte in seinem eigenen Gesicht bis hinunter zu seiner Brust ausgebreitet. Doch das sah man zum Glück nicht. Schließlich trug auch er noch immer sein Hemd.

Sie legten sich nebeneinander ins Bett, ganz so wie in der Nacht zuvor. Er hatte einen Arm um Condwîrâmûrs gelegt, und sie hatte sich an seine Seite geschmiegt. Sie lagen auf dem Rücken. Ihre Schultern berührten sich. Sie konnten den Atem des anderen hören.

„Danke…“, flüsterte Condwîrâmûrs schließlich in die Dunkelheit. „Du hast mich gerettet.“

„Vor Kingrûn und Clâmidê?“ Parzivâl drehte sich wieder halb zu ihr, wie er es in der letzten Nacht getan hatte.

„Ja.“ Condwîrâmûrs seufzte leise und glücklich. „Ich hätte wohl am Ende doch nachgegeben, nur um mein Volk zu retten. Ich hätte zugesagt, ihn zu heiraten, und mich wohl noch vor der Hochzeit einen Turm hinuntergestürzt. Aber jetzt habe ich dich… du bist mein Held, Parzivâl. Mein Engel. Mein Retter.“ Sie streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihm durchs Haar, dann aber zog sie ihre Finger hastig wieder zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und kuschelte sich wieder an Parzivâl.

Der blieb ruhig liegen. „Das habe ich gerne getan. Das sollte jeder gute Ritter tun. Und für eine so schöne, und so nette Frau… Da tut man es doch noch einmal so gerne.“ Er starrte nach oben, an die Decke. Eine so schöne Frau wie Condwîrâmûrs. Die noch schöner war als Lîâze. Ob sie ihm wohl böse sein würde, dass er sie nicht heiraten würde?

Tief in seiner Brust und am Rande seines Bewusstseins war da wieder diese Spannung, dieses Ungewisse, das gestern schon da gewesen war, als Condwîrâmûrs davon gesprochen hatte, dass er sich an ihr vergehen würde. Aber er verdrängte es wieder. Irgendwann hörte er an den tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seiner Frau, dass sie eingeschlafen sein musste. Es beruhigte ihn, sie neben sich zu wissen. Bei ihr fühlte er sich zuhause, es war fast wie früher in Soltane. Als er noch ein Kind gewesen war und nichts von der Welt gewusst hatte. Er hatte nicht gehofft, so etwas je wieder zu fühlen. Aber jetzt war er hier, und es fühlte sich gut an.

Wie in der letzten Nacht lagen sie Schulter an Schulter, hörten ihren Atem und spürten die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die der andere ihnen gab. Nur war es in dieser Nacht dunkel, und keiner musste sich noch vor Tagesanbruch davonstehlen.

Die dritte Nacht

Am nächsten Morgen band Condwîrâmûrs sich die Haube, wie verheiratete Frauen das eben taten. Sie verkündete vor ihrem Volk, dass sie und Parzivâl jetzt verheiratet waren, und dass er an ihrer Seite der Herrscher über Brôbarz und Pelrapeire war. Sie strahlte ihn dabei an, und er lächelte zurück. Sein blondes Haar leuchtete im Sonnenlicht, ganz so, wie wohl ein Engel aussehen musste. Sie spürte ihr Herz klopfen, und mit einem Mal ergriff sie ein unerklärliches Sehnen, nach etwas, das sie nicht kannte. Etwas zog in ihrer Brust, zog sie zu Parzivâl hin und sie konnte sich nicht recht erklären, was das war.

In der dritten Nacht also, als sie ihre Haube wieder abband, ihre Zöpfe löste und sich das Obergewand auszog, als sie wieder nur noch im Hemd vor Parzival stand, und auch der nur noch sein weißes Leinenhemd trug, da zog sie ihn noch vor dem Bett in eine innige Umarmung. Sie drängte sich an ihn, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Etwas hatte dieser Mann an sich, das sie sich einfach wohlfühlen ließ.

„Ach, Parzivâl… ich bin so glücklich mit dir.“ Sie lächelte, als sie seine Arme spürte, die sich um ihren Körper legten, sie hielten, und dann begann er sanft, ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell und aufgeregt, sie fühlte Hitze in ihrem Körper, in ihrem Kopf, in ihrer Brust, zwischen ihren Beinen…

„Was, wenn Clâmidê wiederkommt und sich rächen will?“

Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das gerade gesagt hatte. Die zarte Atmosphäre war auf einmal weg, und mit ihr auch die Hitze. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das tatsächlich so schlimm fand.

Auf jeden Fall aber war sie sich sicher, dass Parzivâl für sie da war, dass er sie weiter beschützen würde und sie sich um Clâmidê keine Sorgen mehr machen musste. Und tatsächlich hörte sie ihren Mann leise lachen. „Das braucht dich nicht zu beunruhigen. Er soll nur kommen… ich werde ihn zu Kingrûn in den Staub schicken, wie er es verdient hat.“

Er legte seine Lippen warm auf ihren Scheitel – er küsste sie. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem fühlen. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Die Hitze in ihrer Brust musste so stark sein, dass selbst Parzivâl es mittlerweile spüren konnte. Dann löste er sich wieder von ihr, und sie schaffte es, ihn anzusehen.

„Mein Liebster…“ Sie streckte sich nach oben und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Nur eine Sekunde dauerte es, und doch glühten ihre Lippen hinterher ebenso heiß wie ihr Herz. Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, zog sie sich aus Parzivâls Umarmung zurück und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, zum Bett hin.

Parzivâl folgte ihr, und wie in den beiden Nächten davor lagen sie still nebeneinander unter der Bettdecke. In dieser Nacht legte Parzivâl beide Arme um Condwîrâmûrs, und sie vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn so nah zu wissen. Er war für sie da, und würde sie auch vor Clâmidê schützen. Sie konnte ihm vertrauen. Aber da war noch etwas, das sie zu ihm hinzog. Etwas, das sie noch nicht recht ergründet hatte. Vor dem sie sich früher gefürchtet hatte. Doch jetzt kam er ihr gar nicht mehr so furchterregend vor, der Gedanke, sich Parzivâl hinzugeben.

Die vierte Nacht

Als sie in der vierten Nacht wieder nebeneinander im Bett lagen, küsste Parzivâl sie sanft auf die Stirn, und Condwîrâmûrs schmiegte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen an ihn. Da erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte, man solle die Frauen fest umfangen. Und Gurnemanz hatte ihm geraten, dass Mann und Frau Eins sein sollten. Er fühlte eine unbekannte Hitze, zusammen mit der ungewissen Spannung am Rande seines Bewusstseins. Aber diesmal ließ er zu, dass sie nach vorne drängte.

Er lehnte sich über Condwîrâmûrs, um sie zu küssen, und sie legte einen Arm um ihn. Ihre Lippen berührten sich nur kurz, dann lehnte Parzivâl seine Stirn an ihre und atmete tief durch. „Du bist schön“, flüsterte er seiner Frau zu, mit einem Mal atemlos, „Wunderschön…“

Er fühlte Hitze und Härte zwischen seinen Beinen, und er rieb seine Hüfte an Condwîrâmûrs‘ Oberschenkel. Condwîrâmûrs seufzte leise. Sie zog Parzivâl fest an sich, legte ihr Bein um das seine, hob ihm ihre Lippen entgegen, als er sie wieder küsste, und es wunderte sie nicht, als sie wieder diese Hitze spürte, die ihr gestern zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war. Sie spürte etwas Hartes, Warmes zwischen seinen Beinen, an derselben Stelle, wo bei ihr diese feuchte Hitze war, und sie hob ihm instinktiv ihre Hüfte entgegen. Sie wollte ihm nah sein, so nah wie nur möglich.

Auch Parzivâl hatte das Bedürfnis nach ihrer Nähe, ihrer Wärme, er wollte ihre Haut auf der seinen spüren, wollte sie umfangen, sie halten… Sanft strich er über ihren lebendigen Körper, über ihre Brust, ihre Seite, ihre Hüfte, er schob ihr Hemd langsam nach oben, zusammen mit seinem eigenen. Er wollte ihr so nah sein wie nur irgendwie möglich, der Stoff dazwischen störte nur.

Als sie seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte spürte, winkelte sie unbewusst ein Bein an. Ihr Hemd rutschte ganz widerstandslos nach oben, entblößte sie – und doch fühlte sie sich nicht nackt. Denn auch Parzivâl, das merkte sie, hatte sein Hemd bis über die Hüfte nach oben geschoben, sie fühlte seine nackte Haut an ihrem Oberschenkel. Als er sich jetzt bewegte, sich ganz über sie kniete, zog sie auch das andere Bein an. Ihre Finger hatten sich in seinem Haar verflochten, doch eine Hand ließ sie jetzt langsam über seinen Rücken gleiten. Wieder suchte sie seine Lippen. Wie sehr sie diesen Mann liebte…

Parzivâl spürte Condwîrâmûrs unter sich erbeben, als er seine Hüfte bewegte und sein harter Penis gegen ihren Unterkörper stieß. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. Zwischen ihren Beinen pulsierte die Hitze, und sie hatte dort ein seltsames, ungewohntes Gefühl der Leere, zusammen mit der Gewissheit, dass sie Parzivâl nahe sein wollte. Wieder bewegte sie ihm die Hüfte entgegen, sie spürte seine Härte gegen sie drängen und wusste instinktiv, dass das so sein sollte.

Kurz hielt Parzivâl inne, bewegte sich dann langsamer, zurückhaltend, bis er schließlich das fand, was er offenbar gesucht hatte. Langsam drang er in sie ein, und als er sich ganz von dieser feuchten Hitze umschlossen fand, hielt er überwältigt inne.

Condwîrâmûrs musste einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken. Es war ungewohnt und ein wenig beängstigend, Parzivâl in sich zu fühlen, so tief und nah, und sie wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte. Die Hitze wurde immer größer, und als der Schmerz langsam nachließ, legte sie auch ihre Beine wieder um Parzivâl, umschlang seine Oberschenkel und hielt ihn so fest an sich gezogen, wie sie nur konnte.

Langsam begann Parzivâl, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, warum er das tat, aber es fühlte sich gut und richtig an, und Condwîrâmûrs unter ihm seufzte leise auf, bevor sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss gab. War es das, was seine Mutter und Gurnemanz gemeint hatten? Das Umfangen, das Eins-Sein?

Die Hitze trug ihn davon, er wusste nur noch, dass Condwîrâmûrs unter ihm lag, ihn fest umschlungen hielt, und er sie ebenso fest an sich drückte. Ihr zuerst zurückhaltendes Seufzen wurde immer lauter, ihrer beider Bewegungen immer schneller, dann stöhnte Condwîrâmûrs auf einmal auf, aber noch ehe er sie fragen konnte, ob es ihr gut ging, zerriss etwas in seinem Unterleib, in seinem Kopf sprühten Funken und er sank schwer atmend und völlig erschöpft auf Condwîrâmûrs‘ Brust, wo er bald darauf einschlief.

Seine Frau hielt ihn liebevoll fest, noch immer leicht überwältigt von dem, was gerade zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Während sie wieder zu Atem kam, streichelte sie Parzivâl wie in Gedanken über die Locken und die verschwitzte Haut. Als sie aber merkte, dass er eingeschlafen war, wagte sie es kaum mehr, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, ihn aufzuwecken. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen. Condwîrâmûrs lächelte.

Es hatte etwas beruhigendes, diese Gewissheit, dass ihr noch nie ein Mensch so nah gewesen war, und dass es wohl auch kein anderer je sein würde. Parzivâl war so zärtlich gewesen, und liebevoll, obwohl es am Anfang etwas weh getan hatte. Sie hatte gespürt, dass er sie liebte. Dass er sie nie verletzen wollte. Mehr hatte sie nicht wissen müssen, um ihm zu vertrauen. Sie war die seine, wie er der ihre war. Für immer. Und das war genug.

**Author's Note:**

> ja, die Hausarbeit hat Spuren hinterlassen... xD  
aber die beiden sind auch einfach knuffig <3


End file.
